


Sweet Buns

by Castastrophe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, be gentle with me i never write sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castastrophe/pseuds/Castastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt "supernatural fluff - smut to do with baking that turns into a food fight".</p>
<p>Sam is a terrible baker, but in his time on Earth, Gabriel has maybe learned a thing or two about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Buns

Sam wasn’t much of a baker.

Ask him to gank a demon, behead a vamp, or knife a shifter and he was all set to go.

Ask him whether a recipe required egg yolks or the white, and he was a lost cause.

Gabriel, however, in his eons on Earth, had picked up a thing or two about cooking, especially once he’d figured out that he could actually bake his _own_ unnecessarily sweet goods.

So when the angel had started setting up the kitchen for one of his weekly bakefests, Sam was actually a little intrigued. Sure, he was next to useless on his own, but maybe lending a helping hand to the ethereal being would teach him a thing or two about baking himself. Especially considering that one of the goods on the menu was a homemade apple pie, and if there was anything Sam could learn to do that would keep Dean happy and _quiet_ , then he thought it was a life skill he could use.

Gabriel, however, was initially against the idea.

"No way, Bucko," the archangel shook his head, batting Sam’s hand away as the hunter tried to reach for an apple to start peeling, "I’ve seen your attempts at baking."

"I haven’t exactly had anyone to teach me though, have I?" Sam replied probably a little more tersely than intended, bitchface in full force, and the trickster snorted in response, putting his wooden spoon down and finally turning to face the hunter, arms crossed over the apron stating ‘kiss the cook’.

Gabriel raised a brow, amusement apparent, as Sam spread his hands expectantly, waiting for the trickster to give in.

"Fine, but you have to change your outfit," Gabriel waved a hand dismissively, and Sam smirked in victory, before realising that the archangel’s wave had been more than the dismissal he’d first thought. He was now standing in little more than a pair of boxer shorts and an apron with a picture of a pair of demon horns, stating ‘the devil made me do it’.

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Sam exasperated, and the archangel turned his head enough to rake his gaze over the hunter, before giving an appreciative whistle.

"You should bake more often," He commented, eyebrows wiggling, as he returned to stirring the cake mixture before him, leaving Sam to roll his eyes and resort to picking up a rolling pin.

He wasn’t going to win that one. 

A relatively comfortable silence of sorts filled the kitchen then, as Sam got to work rolling out the dough that Gabriel had already made, and Gabriel whistled some peppy tune to himself and prepared to place his cake in the oven. It was broken, however, as Gabriel headed back to the fridge, and in passing, gripped a firm hand across Sam’s ass, causing the hunter to yelp and drop the rolling pin to clatter against the floor.

"We should make sweet buns too, come to think of it," Gabriel smirked, before disappearing behind the fridge door and rummaging noisily through its contents.

Sam felt a blush across his cheeks as he rolled his eyes once again and bit back the smile threatening to sweep over his face. Gabriel could hardly keep his hands off of the hunter at the best of times, but Sam had incorrectly assumed that his partner would at least keep his paws to himself in the kitchen. If Gabriel was going to get up to mischief in the kitchen, then all bets were off in Sam’s eyes.

As Gabriel pulled the cream from the fridge and passed by the hunter, Sam spun around, maple syrup in hand, and squeezed a liberal amount across the angel’s head.

Gabriel let out a small gasp of surprise, as the sticky liquid dripped from his temples to fall across his shoulders, before turning to face Sam, mouth agape and eyes positively lit up with challenge.

Oh, it was _on_.

Sam soon found his hair full of broken eggshells, and Gabriel was soon closely acquainted with about half a bag of flour. Sam then found out that chocolate syrup wasn’t the most pleasant substance to have squirted down the back of your pants, around the same time that Gabriel found out that whipped cream was best served _not_ up your nose.

By the time half of the kitchen had been ruined, Sam was breathless from laughter and there were mirthful tears streaming from Gabriel’s eyes.

It was a sight that always stirred up the love that Sam felt towards his angel, and as he fought to regain his breath, he stepped closer to the trickster and was soon crowding the angel against the bench. Gabriel’s laughter trailed off then, and dropped into a knowing smirk as Sam held his gaze with a little more than simple interest.

"You know, Sammy, that despite the amount of food I’m covered in, I’m not actually edible, right?" Gabriel teased, voice low and challenging, and Sam offered a small smirk of his own as he leaned down to murmur in the angel’s ear.

"You should probably let me be the judge of that," Sam offered, voice just as low, before stooping that little bit lower and allowing his tongue to lave at a trail of syrup against the angel’s throat.

Gabriel’s response was instant, as it was prone to be whenever Sam was involved, and a stuttered groan escaped his lips as his hands reached out to clutch onto the hunter’s hips. Sam smirked against the angel’s skin and nibbled just slightly at his jugular, causing Gabriel’s fingers to shift and scrabble at the hunter’s shoulders instead.

"Remind me again why we haven’t baked together before?" The angel murmured, breathless, as Sam slid a hand around Gabriel’s waist to cup at his ass.

"Because you’re stubborn," Sam replied, mouth shifting up the expanse of Gabriel’s throat and nibbling along his jaw.

"I solemnly swear to never be stubborn again," Gabriel shivered slightly under the hunter’s attentions, before Sam snorted and pulled back just slightly, his lips hovering against the angel’s.

"Don’t make promises that you can’t k-" Sam began, words cut off as Gabriel ensnared his lips with a practiced ease, causing Sam’s smirk to grown as the angel’s tongue pressed eagerly against the hunter’s lips and were immediately granted passage.

It was heated, wet, almost desperate, and Sam craved every press of tongue against tongue, every slide of Gabriel’s fingers against bare skin, and every chaotic little stutter of sound that left the angel’s mouth. The moment was briefly interrupted by the ringing of the oven timer, and Sam snorted into Gabriel’s mouth before pulling back enough to speak.

"That cake’s going to burn," He mused, and Gabriel offered a wave of the hand, oven now off and baked cake sitting atop the kitchen counter, before tugging on the strings of Sam’s apron and dragging the hunter back to his mouth with growing greediness. Sam was then very acutely aware of his hands sliding over bare skin, and thanked every deity available that his partner could strip in the literal blink of an eye, as his hands found Gabriel’s ass once more and squeezed firmly.

“ _Sam,”_ Gabriel urged, clutching the hunter’s hips and pulling him closer, Sam’s apron and boxer shorts now also mysteriously absent, leaving him to press his bare cock against that of the angel’s own straining length.

The hunter hissed out a word which may very well have been an expletive, before starting a slow grind against the angel he still had pressed to the counter, his mouth delving and diving into the caverns of Gabriel’s own with unrestrained hunger.

Gabriel, messy, unrestrained, _beautiful_ Gabriel, then reached between them, taking both of their straining erections in hand, and all coherent thought was abruptly stripped from the hunter’s mind other than _moremoremore_.

His hips rolled of their own accord, pinning Gabriel to the counter, even as the angel continued his stroking, sending fire thrumming through the angels blood, as their mouths continued to seek out more of that slick slide desire that they were all but drowning each other in.

When Sam came, he came hard with a muffled cry into Gabriel’s mouth, sending the angel toppling over the precipice with him, and coating their already filthy bodies with further evidence of their desires for each other.

Spent and sated, Sam slowed his kisses, almost chaste presses of his mouth against Gabriel’s skin as the angel breathed heavily against the hunter’s shoulder, grin wide as it pressed into sweat slicked skin.

"We’re baking together every weekend," Gabriel murmured and Sam snorted into the sticky hair of his lover, just as Gabriel waved a hand and cleared them both up, bodies still deliciously naked and pressed as close together as they could be.

"For how long?" Sam asked teasingly, "Because I have a feeling a lot of baked goods are going to go to waste if we’re not careful about it."

"Sammy, I would gladly spoil any meal in the world if it gave me a chance to keep you like this for as long as you’ll have me," Gabriel murmured, pulling back to offer a lazy smirk, eyes searching Sam’s with a rare sincerity that the hunter always found himself a little overwhelmed by. Somewhere along the road, this ethereal being, this _angel_ had _chosen_ him.

"Even when all of your baked goods make me fat?" Sam teased, dropping a kiss to the corner of the angel’s mouth, before Gabriel grabbed a firm handful of the hunter’s ass.

“ _Especially_ then,” He leered, eyebrows wiggling, as the pair shared another languid kiss between them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first Sabriel fic ever, but holy shit, it was kinda fun.   
> I don't do smut so well, so sorry about the brief "wham, bam, thank you Sam" that happened there, but shit, as they say, happens.   
> Also, I do not regret any baking related puns. At all.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
